Happy Birthday, Ryou
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: A fluffy little ficlet for Ryou's birthday. Bakura has to try and find him the perfect present, but is having a bit of trouble...


Lookie! A Ryou-Birthday fic. XDD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura groaned, feathery strands of white hair tickling his nose. He blinked, slowly waking up, and rubbed his face in the pillow. Ryou shuffled in his sleep at the movement, a soft moan filling the air. Suppressing a loud yawn, Bakura sat up. He disentangled himself from the sleeping teenager, and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Ugh. The very last few days of summer vacation. Bakura didn't want school to start again. Not because he went to school –he didn't, but because that meant Ryou would be cooped up in that hellhole all day long. When the whitenette had told Bakura about summer vacation, the spirit was ecstatic. Having his love around all day, everyday was his image of heaven. In fact, Bakura often confined Ryou to the bedroom for days at a time, only letting the younger boy get up to eat and use the bathroom. The long sexual marathons were becoming increasingly rarer, however, Ryou finding out from an 'anonymous source (Malik)' that he could use sex- or lack of- to get Bakura to do chores around the house and wait on him hand and foot. Bakura chuckled in remembrance of the first time Ryou tried such a stunt, only to have the yami tie him to the bed and do him anyway (Ryou gradually grew cleverer, unfortunately).

"Kura?" The spirit blinked, breaking out of his thoughts. He looked down, smiling at Ryou, who was gradually waking up. "What's th' time?" Bakura peered over Ryou's shoulder to look at the alarm clock.

"Ten-thirty, why?" Ryou blinked, and sat up, chocolate eyes wide in shock. "Ryou? What's wrong, did you have an appointment or something?" The younger whitenette shook his head, desperately scrabbling to get out of bed. "Ryou man, what the hell is wrong?"

"I'm late!" Ryou wailed, tumbling out of bed and onto the floor. "Darn it…" He got to his knees and searched for a pair of boxers. "Where on earth did they go…" Bakura chuckled as he watched Ryou hunt for his boxers on his hands and knees, staring at the boys' rear.

"Come on, baby." Bakura purred, rolling over. "Come back to bed, and let 'Kura give you some lovin'." Ryou giggled cutely, and, finally finding his boxers, shook his head, pulling on the underwear as he stood up.

"I can't, Bakura, I'm really sorry, I have to call Dad… Shoot, I hope it isn't too late over there…" The yami raised an eyebrow, propping himself up on a shoulder.

"Over where?" Bakura called, as Ryou ran out of the room. "Why the hell would you want to call your Dad for?" Ryou let out a long sigh of exasperation, and swung his head back into the doorframe, gazing at the yami.

"It's my birthday today, remember?" With that, Ryou ran into the lounge, muttering under his breath about useless alarm clocks and horny yami's keeping him up half of the night. Bakura frowned, and flopped on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Birthday? He tried to remember what Ryou had taught him about that particular ceremony. He had Christmas pretty down pat –Ryou loved his Amane doll- And Valentines Day was particularly enjoyable –Ryou had _finally_ given Bakura his virginity- Easter was interesting, –Bakura gave him far too much chocolate- But birthdays… Wait. Bakura screwed his nose. He remembered. Malik had his birthday right before Christmas last year, and Ryou had sent him a gift to Egypt and called him. Ryou had told him about birthdays, that's right. People celebrate the day they were born. And today was September the second. Ryou was… How many years old now? Bakura frowned. Ryou had told him this last week… He was turning seventeen. Wow. His little light was growing up. Bakura smiled.

Wait… What did people do on their birthdays? He'd been this on T.V before. There was sometimes a party with lots of balloons, and a cake, and all of their friends were around –Well, that was out, Ryou didn't actually _have_ any friends, save Malik, who was still in Egypt- And they all gave presents…

Bakura's stomach dropped. Shit. A present. He groaned, and hit himself in the head. Idiot! He had to buy Ryou a present. Something he'd love and cherish and all of that mushy crap. The demon looked at the clock. 10:45. So he only had a few hours to find something nice. Bakura gradually sat up, and began to roll out of bed. He pulled on his boxers, and began searching for a tee-shirt. He finally found an old dirty shirt of Ryou's, and a pair of dark jeans with just a few stains on them. He dragged the clothes on over his limbs, and gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror. He growled at himself, and struggled to push down some of his wild locks (He wasn't even going to _try_ brushing it) before rushing out of the room.

"I'm going out." Bakura said hurriedly as he ran into the living room. He dropped to his knees, and started searching under the couch for his old sneakers. Ryou blinked, curled up on the couch with the cordless phone.

"Hold on a minute, Dad." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Bakura, what do you think you're doing?" He hissed, covering the receiver. Bakura finally withdrew himself from the couch, tugging the torn, muddy sneakers on his feet.

"Out." Bakura said simply, and grabbed his coat that was hanging on one of the dining room chairs. Although it was a warm day, it was a rather light coat, and he burned really easily, like Ryou.

"Not dressed in that, you're not!" Ryou berated his lover. "Look at your clothing! And your hair…" Bakura snorted, shrugging into the coat. He gently leaned forwards, and kissed Ryou softly on the lips.

"I'll see you later love." Bakura promised, kissing the tip of the younger boys' nose, the touch feather light. Ryou stuck out his tongue, and grumbled. Bakura snorted, and ran out the door, closing it behind him. He reached into the pocket of his lightweight coat, a pale tan, and withdrew his black leather wallet. As he ran down the hall, he looked in the cash compartment. Empty. Bakura snarled, and shoved the wallet back into his pocket. Great, so he had to _steal_ money, on top of everything else. It wasn't hard or anything, but Ryou never approved of his stealing. Taking the steps two at a time, Bakura trailed one hand down the banister. Oh well. It wasn't like he had to know.

Stealing money was the easy part. Buying the present was harder. What was he going to _get_ a seventeen-year-old boy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one o'clock, and Bakura was still at a loss. He grumbled, kicking at a rock on the pavement, it was a hot summers day, and he was sweating under his jacket, but he didn't take it off. Bakura was walking down the main drag of Domino, still having absolutely no idea what he was going to get his little lover. He'd stopped in almost every store he passed, and was no closer. He _had_ made some purchases (for himself, mostly) from an enticing-looking sex shop, and picked up a copy of 'Indian Literature' as the shopkeeper called it. But Bakura decided that his birthday present to Ryou wasn't going to be sex-related. There was more to their relationship than sex -well, that's what Ryou said- and Bakura agreed with him when he said it (So we wouldn't go without) but the more he thought about it, the more he'd agreed. Bakura loved the sex, but he could have that with anyone. It was Ryou that made it special. Bakura didn't know why, but Ryou just made it so unique. The demon had told Ryou ages ago that he loved him, and he meant it. Bakura just still didn't quite know why.

Bakura let out a long sigh, and wandered into a store labeled "Gift Shop." Well, that should have something Ryou liked, right? Bakura gazed at the rows of towels, blown pieces of colored glass, and wooden boxes. What crap. What kind of gift store was this? Who wanted a wooden _box_ for their birthday? Snorting, Bakura stormed out.

"This is stupid." He muttered to himself, stomping along the pavement. With his ragged, dirty clothes, and angry scowl, he was given a wide berth by most people, which he liked. "What can I get him? I have to be home soon, he's probably getting lonely by himself…" Bakura trailed off when his eyes fell on a fold-up sign on the pavement. _Kittens and Puppies in stock! The best and cutest gift ever!_ "Cute?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Ryou likes cute." He walked into the pet store, hoping that this _might_ just be the present he was looking for.

Bakura blinked at the store. It was full of kids! The demon had the urge to run, but a thought stopped him. Kids liked cute too, right? And wasn't Ryou still a kid at heart? He shrugged, and wandered over to the pen that the little kids were looking in. _That's it. That's what I'm getting him_.

It was full of kittens. Half a dozen of them, two black, three tabbies, and a fluffy little white one. Bakura let out a long sigh. A kitten? He looked at the little kids squealing, sticking their fingers through the bars, and the amount of 'awhs' they gave off, and judged that they were cute.

"Excuse me?" Bakura wandered over to one of the shop clerks, keeping an eye on the hordes of young children. The clerk blinked behind black, square-framed glasses.

"Yes?" She blinked, tilting her head. Bakura cleared his throat. He cast another eye to the kittens, scampering and playing among themselves.

"I was looking to see if I could purchase a kitten." Bakura said in his most businesslike tone. He tightened his hands in his pockets. The clerk nodded, and led Bakura over to the pen. The sea of kids parted for him, and Bakura crouched down to look the kittens in the eye.

"Which one would you like to purchase?" She asked, and opened the door of the pen. Bakura frowned, trying to decide which one Ryou would like.

"The white one." Bakura decided. It seemed to be the one the kids loved the most. The clerk nodded, lifting the small bundle of white fluff out of the pen. It squawked pitifully as it was moved, and placed into Bakura's hands.

"It's a runt." The sales clerk warned. "And she's only six weeks old. She's going to need a lot of care, and isn't quite ready for solids. You'll have to feed her with kitten formula a few times a day. She'll need a lot of care, I'm just warning you about that." Bakura nodded, not listening. Ryou would love to take care of such a frail little creature. "And if you live in an apartment, I'd recommend that you buy a caged animal instead, such as a bird…"

"Look, I'll take the kitten." Bakura said impatiently. The woman blinked. "What else will I need? Like that kitten crap, and food and stuff." The clerk nodded, and led Bakura over to an aisle that contained pet supplies. The demon looked down at the little bundle of white fluff that easily fitted in his cupped hands.

"I'll get a basket." The woman grabbed at one from the stack. "Okay, now what were you after?" Bakura bit his lip in thought.

"Everything." He finally said. "Everything they need. Trust me, price is not an option." The clerk nodded, and blinked.

"Okay," She said softly. "You'll be needing some kitten formula, a bottle, a food and water dish, and some toys, of course. Would you like to get her a collar?" Bakura nodded. "Okay… Which one? The material, the chain, or the leather?"

"Leather." Bakura answered. "Actually," He looked down at his hands. "I'll get that pink one up there, with the little diamond love heart." The clerk nodded and smiled. "Would I need a brush or anything?"

"Certainly. I trust you want the pink?" Bakura nodded as the basket gradually began to fill up, with cat treats, little ribbons, even clothing for the little animal. _You're going to be a spoiled little thing._

"Is that everything?" Bakura asked, looking at the basket, and hoping the handful of twenty's in his pocket would be enough. The clerk nodded, and let him to the counter.

"Hey, mister?" Bakura blinked as he felt someone tug at the edge of his jacket. The yami blinked, and looked down. A little girl stood by him, looking up with big blue eyes. "Mister, are you gettin' the little white kitty?"

"Yes." Bakura said testily. He despised young children. The little girl pouted. _What does she want..._

"Can I have a hold?" She asked, stretching out pudgy little arms. Bakura opened his mouth, but then paused, deep in thought.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" The little girl nodded. Bakura sighed, and passed the little bundle of white fluff into the girls arms. She squealed, and held the kitten close to her chest.

"This is the cute one!" She crowed, cuddling the mewing animal. "Whatcha gonna call it?" the demon raised an eyebrow. _I never thought of a name_…

"I don't know." Bakura forced a smile. "What do you think I should call it, then?" He asked, trying to be nice for the girls' sake (And her mother watching him close by). The clerk, still rigging up the prices of kitten accessories grinned. "Don't laugh, you."

"Fluffy!" The girl suggested, raising her so she could look the kitten in the eye. "You know, cos it's all fluffy and stuff." Bakura nodded. "Who's it for?"

"My boyfriend." Bakura answered. The sales clerk was shaking in silent laughter. "Hey!" She calmed herself and grinned. _Sorry_. She mouthed. The spirit rolled his eyes. The little girl, however, found nothing wrong with Bakura's response.

"He'll like it," She said, cuddling the kitten closer. "It's real cute. I wanted it, but Mommy said no… She's mean." The little girl pouted.

"Um, sir? I have your purchase here." The clerk struggled to suppress her giggles. "Would you like me to get you a box?" Bakura nodded.

"Gimme it back." Bakura demanded, and crouched down. "I gotta take it home for Ryou, okay?" The little girl sighed, and handed the kitten over, who was squawking over the way it was being treated.

"H-Here you go, sir." The clerk found a very nice gift box, sky blue with air holes in the side. She took the kitten from his hands and placed in the box. "You're um… your boyfriend is going to love it... Oh sorry." She gasped in laughter. "You're not used to children, are you?" Bakura rolled his eyes and shook his head, eyeing the total on the cash register.

"Here." He said, handing over the cash, and taking the kitten and supplies. Without another word, he left the pet shop, thoroughly weirdeded out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou?" Bakura called as he shut the door behind him with his ass, peering around the apartment. "Ryou, you in here?"

"Here." Ryou said quietly. Bakura set the box on the kitchen table and bags on the floor. Was Ryou… crying?

"Ryou baby?" Bakura headed into the lounge. "What's wrong?" Ryou was curled into a small ball on the couch, sniffing miserably. "Ohh, what happened?" He gently took a seat on the sofa beside the teenager. "Ryou honey, what's wrong?" Ryou was crying silently, his head on his knees. "Ryou?"

"Wh-Where did you go?" The whitenette asked, raising his head to look Bakura in the eye. "Why did you leave? I-I wanted to spend that day w-with you…" He looked down. "Did you not want to spend time with me?" Bakura sighed.

"Oh, Ryou, never." Bakura sighed, and gently pulled Ryou into a soft hug. "There's no one I would rather spend my time with. The reason I rushed out like that was because I had to go and buy you a nice present." Ryou sniffed, and looked up into Bakura's eyes.

"A… Present?" Ryou repeated, looking slightly confused. Bakura nodded and smiled, rubbing Ryou's back. "For me?" The demon rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's you birthday, isn't it?" Bakura asked, breaking apart from the light. "Now you sit here while I go and get it." Ryou blinked and nodded as Bakura left the room, and came back with a largish box and several shopping bags. "Open the box first." Ryou blinked, and nodded, reaching for the silver ribbon. As he untied it with his bony fingers, however, the box gave a small _mew_, and shuddered. Ryou froze, eyes wide in fright.

"Yami…"

"It's not bad, honestly. Just open it." Ryou bit his lip, and pulled off the ribbon, fill of trepidation. His expression changed to one of delight when he pulled of the lid.

"Oh 'Kura, you didn't…" Ryou's heart melted as he lifted the small kitten out of the box. "It's _adorable_!" Bakura hid a smile, and gazed at Ryou as he cuddled the small kitten.

"So… You like it?" Bakura asked somewhat meekly. Ryou broke into a huge grin.

"Bakura, I love it. It's perfect." The demon grinned, and gave Ryou a short hug, careful of the kitten in his arms.

"You should see what I bought for it too." Bakura said, picking up one of the bags. "I got this- Whoops, not that one." He laughed, and put that one firmly behind him. "This one." Ryou gave a questioning look as Bakura lifted out the small pink leather collar. Ryou's eyes softened.

"Oh, it's so cute!" He squealed, taking the collar. "Oh, Bakura, you're amazing." The spirit only blushed, waving the compliment away. Ryou grinned, fitting the small collar around the kittens' neck. "What do you think?" Bakura had to agree, it _was_ kind of cute. "Oh Bakura…" He sighed. "I love you so much."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura groaned, taking another sip of his can of beer. Ryou had been fussing over his little kitten for literally _hours_ now, feeding it and cuddling it and brushing it… _Why won't he pay any attention to me now? It's been twelve freaking hours since I got any!_

"Ryou…" Bakura purred in the most seductive voice possible. Ryou blinked from the other end of the couch, the small kitten purring in his arms.

"Yes, 'Kura?" The light inquired, tilting his head to the side. Bakura sighed, and set his beer on the coffee table, crawling towards the teen and beginning to place soft little kisses on Ryou's neck. He moaned, closing his eyes and arching his neck.

"How about you put that kitten in its little bed, and you and I get down to some loving, hm?" Bakura inquired, his left hand slowly massaging circles in Ryou's inner thigh. The whitenette gasped, and gritted his teeth in obvious pleasure.

"B-But…" Ryou struggled to retort, but was having a very hard time. Bakura had managed to get in between his legs, and was sensually rubbing at his erogenous zone. "K-Kuraa…" He whined at the demon, who continued to nibble at his collarbone, his free hand gently skimming Ryou's stomach under his shirt.

"Put the kitten down." He whispered, beginning to slip his left hand inside Ryou's jeans. The teens' eyes snapped open, and a gasp tore from his throat.

"O-Okay…" He moaned, rolling his head to the side. Bakura grinned, and withdrew his hand. Ryou stumbled, dazed, to the little kitty cave in the corner of the room. He set the fluffy little white kitten inside, hurrying back to the demon. Bakura grinned, and pressed Ryou's slender frame into the couch. The teenager moaned, curling his fingers in the demon's long wild hair as Bakura worked the buttons on his shirt, exposing more and more pale, smooth skin. Bakura licked his lips, and began to nibble on the tasty treat, Ryou arching his back with a low moan.

Lucky kitten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to take you on a date." Bakura announced forty-five minutes later. Ryou was limp, exhausted in his arms, still sweating and panting.

"You're what?" The light lifted his head. "A date? Are you serious?" Bakura grinned.

"Yes, I'm serious. We're going to get dressed up and go to a fancy restaurant and eat lobster and a delicious cake, and then I'm going to take you to see a mushy fluffy romantic movie, and then after that we're going to take a walk on that boardwalk they put up, and I'll buy you a box of chocolates, and then we'll go down to the beach and make sweet sweet love until the dawn." Ryou giggled.

"You're so funny." The light giggled, nuzzling Bakura's shoulder. The demon snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"I was being serious." Bakura said softly, and placed a kiss on Ryou's lips. "Come on, let's get dressed. Feed that kitten before you go, too." Ryou's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

"Oh, 'Kura." He sighed, catching Bakura in a tight hug. "Oh, I love you so much, you're so so amazing." The demon grinned.

"Well, come on!" He said, standing up and pulling Ryou with him. "The afternoon's getting on, isn't it? We still have to celebrate your birthday." Ryou's grin grew, stretching from ear to ear. "Come on Ryou."

"Oh 'Kura." Ryou sighed, leaning his head against the yami's chest. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you." Bakura blushed, and rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…" Ryou sighed, leaning against Bakura's shoulder. The pair were walking along the beach, the yami holding their shoes. Ryou giggled as the tide lapped at his ankles, Bakura's arm securely around his waist. "This evening has been the best of my life." The spirit smiled, swinging the shoes back in forth in his right hand.

"As good as Valentines Day?" Bakura asked teasingly, placing a soft kiss on Ryou's lips. The light smiled when they broke apart.

"Better." Ryou sighed, hugging the elder male. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but returned the embrace, leaning his chin on Ryou's fluffy white head.

"It's not over yet, either, Ryou." Bakura sighed, and dropped their sneakers. "I have another gift for you." Ryou lifted his head, and gazed at the yami in confusion.

"What is it?" Ryou asked softly, tilting his head to the side. Bakura smiled, and grabbed Ryou's chin, tilting his head up northward.

"This." He said softly, staring up at the night. Ryou blinked, staring at the thousands and thousands of twinkling stars. "Is my gift to you." The light frowned in confusion. "Ryou," Bakura said softly, looking back down at Ryou. "I'll give you the universe. All you have to do is ask." The younger whitenette lowered his gaze to Bakura's eyes, his own filling up with tears.

"Oh 'Kura…" Ryou whispered. Words failed him as he stood, choked with emotion. "Oh…" Bakura tenderly ran a finger down the younger boys cheek, and began to kiss Ryou's soft lips, with a chaste passion that only Bakura seemed to possess. Ryou placed his hands on the yami's waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. "Oh… I love you so much." He whispered a few minutes later, his smile wide and genuine.

"Is that a yes?" Bakura breathed into Ryou's ear. He gently nibbled on his earlobe for a second, the light leaning into the touch. Ryou closed his eyes as Bakura broke away, his heart almost bursting with love.

"You don't have to give me the universe to show you love me, 'Kura." Ryou whispered, gently placing a palm on Bakura's jawbone. "I know that all ready." Bakura groaned as Ryou kissed him heatedly, attacking his mouth with a vicious passion. The demon returned the kiss, opening his mouth to explore Ryou's hot cavern, earning a soft little cry from the boy. Ryou curled his fingers into Bakura's long hair for support as his knees almost gave out, the spirit wrapping his arms around the light's slim little waist. The pair continued to kiss for along time, before Ryou broke apart for air. Bakura grinned, and gently swung Ryou in his arms, spinning the giggly light around several times, before setting him down on the sand, leaning over the whitenette with a small smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Ryou."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwh. Fluff. XD

R&R!


End file.
